Heading Home to the Mistletoe
by Angels-in-the-snow
Summary: Bellamy is tired of working at Camp Jaha where he is under appreciated and him and his princess are not in charge. When Lea, the youngest of the 100 at the shockingly young age of 6 years, decides she cannot take it any more, they fight against Abby to go home. Bellarke one-shot!


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey! So this is not my first time writing, but it is my first time writing a one-shot! So all comments are welcome- even the flames! If you would like me to write a specific Bellarke one-shot, let me know and if I like the idea I will write it as soon as I can!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Kat**

—

Bellamy was a grinch when it came to Christmas. It wasn't just the jolly annoying people who sang carols while they worked like animals for Abby and Kane it was especially when he had to spend it in Camp Jaha instead of just with his princ- _people_ at the dropship. He signed, knowing that Abby would never let her 'precious fragile daughter' out into the scary Earth, especially with him and a bunch of delinquents.

Just as he was about to pick up his shovel and continue to try to dig into the frozen ground to make extra room for storage that they really did not need, he heard a shout of anger coming from the youngest member of the 100, Lea. He remembered how angry Clarke and everyone else was when they found out the 6 year old was in prison for stealing an apple for her sick brother. The Ark was so unfair, and those insane rule did not change when they came down to Earth, just last week another one of the 100 got three lashes just for having an extra serving of corn. Bellamy scowled just thinking about it. It was wrong that they were being treated like this, especially little Lea, who would never even hurt a fly. At the dropship, even Murphy was kind to the little girl. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger, especially Bellamy and Clarke.

"I want my mom, now!" she screamed, stomping her foot. While chuckling at the hopeless look on the Camp's babysitter, he felt some pity at the man who had no idea who the orphan girl was looking for. The man tried calming her down by saying,

"Sweetheart, your mother is in heav-" he was cut off with more of her protests.

"No! Liar my Mom isn't dead! Her and my dad are going to take me and my friends home, instead of this place." she stated firmly, shaking her blond curly pigtails. Before the man could bring on a full on temper tantrum by telling her this was her home now, Bellamy picked her up in his arms in one big swoop.

"Mr. Blake! You are going to hurt this young child-" He was again cut, this time by Lea's giggling and Bellamy's icy glare.

"Bell!" her happy squeal kept him from yelling at the now confused man. "When can we go home?" she asked after she was set down and Bellamy knelt in front of her.

"You know what? Let's go find mom and see what we can do." The babysitter decided to then make a big fuss about how Bellamy was breaking all the rules and encouraging the child's delusions by claiming that the child had a mother, which got the attention of many of the 100.

Jasper and Monty came over abandoning their posts, along with Raven after seeing that Lea and Bellamy needed some backup.

"What the hell is going on over here? It's Christmas eve for god's sake!" exclaimed Monty as he held Raven back from hitting the man. Lea held her arms for Jasper to pick her up.

"Japer, he thinks that I have no family," Lea's eyes widened as tears formed in them. "You said I had a mom and a dad and a whole bucketload of brothers and sisters! Why does this uglybutt of a man think I am an orfin?" she started crying into his arms, causing Harper to break free of Monty's grasp and launch herself onto the man. The shouts and the loud sobs from the fight got the attention of Clarke, her mother and some of the guards. Abby ran over before the guards arrived and stopped in front of Bellamy.

"What the hell is going on?" she said glaring, assuming it was all Bellamy's fault. Bellamy opened his to explain, when Clarke came over to fix whatever was going on. She looked at Bellamy for confirmation, and when he nodded, she moved over to where the guards held Monty, Raven, Lea and Jasper.

The guards ignored Clarke's orders to let them all go, and turned to Abby, who was standing with her arms crossed and glared at Bellamy who was holding Clarke's arm.

"Where do you want them?" a young guard asked. After Abby moved her glare from Bellamy, to the kids and before she gave the order to throw them in the freezing jails, Lea interrupted her from her safe haven that was Jasper's arms.

"Hey mom?" Lea squealed as she saw Clarke, causing Bellamy's glare to turn into slight smile. "Can we sing jingle bells with everyone tonight? Before the mean people took us and the Ark people took us from our home, you and dad promised!" Continuing her rant, Lea promptly jumped out of Jasper and the guard's arms and ran over to jump into Clarke's. "But can you and dad have all the kids pack so we can leave the EarthArk? I don't like it here." Abby moved to try and set her hand on Lea's arm, but Lea squirmed out of her reach and into Bellamy's arms, causing Abby to scowl and Bellamy to smirk.

"Honey, this is your home, you are safe here now." stated Abby, trying to reassure her that the Ark on Earth was safe and not as crazy as it was on Earth. Lying to her seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because if all of the 100 were not here by now, they were then when they heard Lea's screams and shouts of protest.

"We aren't safe here, and we will never be safe here with you, you monster! Mom and Dad aren't in charge and they care about me! You killed my parents and now you're going to kill them again! Go away, go away!" The Arkers broke out in whispers, not understanding why a little girl wouldn't want Abby and Kane's protection. A call from one of the 100 broke out.

"Lea's right, Mom and Dad can protect us! They actually care." Murmurs broke out. Abby turned to Bellamy.

"What is this Mom and Dad nonsense?" she stated, getting angry by what was happening. Octavia, who had taken Lea from Bellamy so he could stand in front of his princess if things went south, decided to answer for them.

"Clarke is our mom and Bellamy is our dad. They have put all of us under their protection and care, even when we haven't deserved it. They don't treat us as dogs," Abby began to protest, but a glare from Clare and the rest of the 100 seemed to cut her off, or at least shut her up long enough for Octavia to finish her rant. "Even though we are still kids and need guidance, they treat us as adults, but still really care for us. To them we aren't delinquents who are expendable, we are warriors and we are family. And I think I can speak for all of my people, that we want to go home!" Cheers of agreement broke out from the 100 and even Clarke couldn't hide her smile.

"And who says you will last, all on your own? You said yourselves, you are only children. And what of those who want to stay with their families?" Abby asked smugly, crossing her arms and tilting her chin up high in the air.

"They have already talked with one another and no one wants to stay at least with you in charge and the rules not changing from how strict they were up on the ark. Bellamy and Clarke do not _float_ people." This caused Abby to flinch and step back, not meeting any of their eyes." "They are as fair and just as they can be, but at least they try! Yes, they are children, but they have a mother who will care for them and a father who will fight for them, no matter the cost. In this camp, family doesn't matter to you." Octavia shot Lincoln a grateful look as he came up and stood behind her. As Abby came up with her final protests, Lea pulled on Clarke's pants, lifting up her arms.

"Home?" she asked. Clarke locked eyes with Bellamy, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Home."

With cheers of utter joy from the 100 and cheers of protests from the Arkers, they set off, home.

When they were settled in back home, they had a Christmas eve party to celebrate their freedom and to ease Lea. Bellamy, with two cups of moonshine, went to sit next to Clarke, who was still shivering even though she was sitting on a log by the huge fire that was used to cook their holiday feast.

"We did good" he stated after Clarke accepted the cup with a nod of thanks, still shivering and chattering her teeth causing Bellamy to grin and shake his head. She looked around at their family, who were running around the fires, playing games and relishing in the fact they were finally home. She waved to Raven, who she was finally on good terms with after all that had happened with Finn, who was standing in a circle with her arm around Wick, who decided to join them on their way back. She laughed at Murphy who was covered in snow after Monty and Jasper snuck up behind him with a bucket and dumped it on him. Murphy looked like he was going to go crazy, but smiled softly after seeing that it was Lea who put them up to it.

"We did do pretty damn well," she said smiling softly. "Dad," Clarke said shoving him.

"I still can't believe they call us that." Laughing, Clarke laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped and arm around her to keep her from freezing. A comfortable silence wraps around them as they watch the kids play. While Bellamy draws small circles on her arms, Clarke watches as Lea climbs up the tree above her, and before she can yell at her to tell her to come down before she hurts herself, Lea slides down with a grin and runs off to Octavia and demands to hear Jingle Bells. While the rest of the 100 start singing with their eyes rolling, Clarke looks up to see what on earth Lea was doing, and gasps. With her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding faster and faster, she hits Bellamy and points up.

"Mistletoe." he breathes out, holding her tighter. "Now where on earth did our little rascal get that?" he asked starring pointedly at Lea who was grinning innocently with mischief in her eyes.

With her heart racing, she realized how much she loved the word our.

"Well?" she asked, as he turned to lock eyes with her. His eyes narrowed before using the arm around her waist to put her on his lap. When he kissed her, she felt as if she was melting into his heat. As she deepened the kiss, she could vaguely make out the cheers from the jingle bells that they were singing.

From where she was standing holding Lea and covering her eyes she shouted,

"Mom, Dad don't make out in front of the kids!" Grinning, Bellamy turned and lifted Clarke up, and kissed her again. As their kids throw snow at them, Bellamy swore he never knew that disfunction and happiness went hand in hand.

—

 **Hoped you liked it, please R & R and let me know if you have any one-shots that you would like to see, because I have a lot of time to write and would love to get some cool ideas. **

**Thanks again-**

 **-Kat**


End file.
